Raining Sadness
by larney55
Summary: Sasuke left abruptly during his relationship with Naruto. Naruto went into a major depression. Now Sasuke is all he can think about when it rains. Pairings later! May get more lemony later.
1. Lonely Goodbyes

**Woah a new story! Thats different! Hopefully you will get the emotions put into this.**

**And it will be better than the other one.**

**:D**

* * *

-Prolog-

He walked through the thick rain and fog to his door. He fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. He opened the entryway to an empty house. Abanded of the once loving and happy couple. The now slick and heavy golden hair stuck to his glowing face. His drenched clothes dripped on the wooden floor. He closed the door and took of his heavy dark blue jacket.

"Teme, I'm here!" He popped his head around the corner as he took off his shoes.

He changed into a black turtleneck and a brown khaki. He blow-dried his hair and called. "Teemmee I'm here!" Recieving the echoing response of silence. He came out of the bathroom, and into their bedroom.

"Teemee I'm-" He spotted a white letter set next to a vase of roses on their table.

He reluctantly walked over to it, and picked up the letter. It unfolded with his touch.

_Dear my little kitty,_

_I know this may be hard for you...us, but I am leaving._

_To where and why I will not say._

_I just want you to know I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke_

The letter droppped out of his fingers, and he dropped into the chair. His glazed eyes stared out in the dark as the rain hit the windowpane.

* * *

**Aww, This was really unusual for me to write. It's a little of what I feel, but can't express. It really sucks. :(**

**But yeah!**

**Reviews!!**


	2. Long Ago

**I haven't written a new chapter in forever!**

**I'm sorry ^-^;**

**Please don't hurt me! *dodges***

**Anyywayyy I'm trying to fit the peices back together in my head so the story continues smoothly.**

**

* * *

**

Maybe he wasn't sad at all. Maybe he expected it. Things change, right? Sasuke loved him, and now he doesn't, but he said that he still does. Where could he go and why would he leave? Was it something he did? Was it karma coming back to kick him in the ass for something he did? It's all too much of a mental strain to think right now. He just needed to lay down and rest. Yes, just rest, and hopefully, never wake up. He wanted to fall into a dark abyss where the walls were silk so he was wrapped into a cocoon and could never escape. However, things just don't happen that way. Not for Naruto Uzumaki. All he had was bad luck, until he met the charming Uchiha.

Naruto opened his deep blue eyes and all the light of the world seemed to pour right in. Sasuke was already up, and all he could see of him was a little blob in front of the bathroom mirror. Naruto sat up and stretched his arms until he could feel it down through his back. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to see the Uchiha fixing his hair.

"So you put on your eyeliner already?" Naruto let out a little grin.

"I do not wear eyeliner, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure you don't, and that's why I found these." He held up a few pencils of black eyeliner and made sure the raven saw them.

"I do not know to whom they belong, but you should put them back where you found them, or someone may beat the crap out of you." He gave Naruto a stern glare.

"What's with the rich guy talk?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe this is proper english grammar."

"Well stop it, it's annoying."

"If your brain wasn't so tiny, maybe you could comprehend it." Sasuke went back to his hair.

"...Your mom."

"Nice comeback dobe," Sasuke stated,"go get me a waffle or something, I'm starving."

Naruto let out an aggrivated sigh, and went through the hall to the kitchen. He took waffles out of the freezer and popped them into the toaster. There was an endless gap from when you put them in, and when they come out. It seemed to take ten minutes instead of two. Maybe it was some kind of warp hole or something, like the washing machine makes your socks disappear.

_Pop._ The waffles popped out warm and toasty. Naruto let out a loud shriek. He wasn't afraid of much, but when the toaster popped up, it scared the hell out of him. He grabbed the waffles and went upstairs. He handed one to Sasuke, and put one in his mouth.

"What no syrup?" Sasuke beckoned.

"It's better this way." Naruto took a chomp out of the waffle.

"Pancakes aren't good this way."

"Pancakes suck." Naruto walked into the bedroom and sprawled out on the bed.

"Dobe, you have to get ready for the day."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a very _vauge_ answer."

"Been reading the dictionary?"

"Maybe, and you didn't use proper grammar that time! I'm so proud of you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for wasting, he had time for spending. There was no time to do anything nowadays. He let out a long exasperated sigh, and stared at himself in the mirror. His job was bullshit. He got crappy pay, his boss was an ass, no one would stop harassing him, and he always came home smelling like fish. He walked out of the bathroom and had a long stare at Naruto.

"Get up."

"I'm tiiired." Naruto cuddled with the comforter.

"Dobe, get up, now."

"Noooooo"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the ankles and pulled him off. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as he was dragged across the floor. Sasuke threw him in the bathroom and locked it from the outside.

"Don't come knocking until you are showered." Sasuke went into the living room.

Naruto turned on the water until it was just right, and stood in front of the mirror. He gave himself a long, hard stare. He could see the happiness, the sadness, and the anger that he has been through. It was obvious to him, maybe not everyone else, but he could see it so plainly. It made him look hideous. He took off his clothes and stepped into the warm falling water.

As the water patted down on his body, the memory seemed to blur and fade. The shower flooded his life and made all his memories runny. The last bits he remebered pooled on the floor and entered the drain. He probably just didn't want to remember. Not right now. This was a memory he wanted to keep so he could lose it. It didn't make sense, but that's how he felt. It was as if Uchiha had taken the form of a deadly snake, and his fangs peirced right through Naruto's heart, and the venom slowly made its way through his body and destroyed every sense of him as a being.

He rubbed his arms as the imagery started getting too real. There wasn't much time left in the day, and his plans were all ruined. He just gave up, and grabbed a carton of ice cream, and sat in front of the t.v. His eyes burned, and the images were sticking to his retinas. It didn't matter, he wanted to think. His body was exhausted, yet his mind raced a mile a minute. All he could do was think. Think...think....think...

* * *

**Yay! The chapter is complete!**

**To clear some things up, the house is one story. Also, the next few chapters are going to have Naruto current, in an emotional basis, then a memory, then Naruto current in an emotional basis, and then Naruto current physical. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and you can relate to this. Hopefully not too much! ^-^;**

**I'll try to update every while. Maybe one or two times a week or so. I know I have been super slow lately, but I was kind of staying abstinent with it.**

**:D**

**Good luck to all those other writers!**


	3. Kitchen Tragedies

**Hellooo, I think I can get that gray bar FINALLY.**

**lol**

**Well this story is kind of starting off now, and hopefully it will end well.**

**Teme doesn't like this story cuz Sasuke's gone**

**oooohhh wellll.**

**I think it's better that I update this story instead of Dirt Poor because it's more emotionally bound**

**She just wants Kisame to die :|**

**:D**

* * *

Naruto was emotionally fried. He loved Sasuke, he really did, but... He couldn't really explain it. If he hadn't run off like that, then there would be no but on the end of that sentence. If Sasuke were still here, he wouldn't have to figure out what to do, or where to go. That would all be nice but, Sasuke isn't here. A long time ago, Naruto agreed that nothing Sasuke would do could destroy him inside. Maybe this was all planned. If this was a court session, Sasuke would get a lot of shit for that. Planning ahead isn't a good thing to be accused of when you are in court. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Naruto really should get his mind off of him, but he can't. Sasuke had to ruin everything. Sasuke always messed things up. He couldn't even cook correctly.

Naruto layed on the bed on his stomach, and held up his head with his hands, and his legs were in the air. He was hungry, but of course, too lazy to make his own food. Again.

"Hey teeemeee."

"Yeeeeeeees." Sasuke mocked him and rolled his eyes.

"Can you make me some food."

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "No."

"Aw please." Naruto put on his puppy face.

"Why don't you make your own food." Sasuke put his face back in his overly large book.

"Because I'm _exhausted_ from cleaning _your_ stuff _all _day." He was sure to put an emphasis on the words.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hmmm. Kung Pow Chicken." Naruto grinned.

"You can't choose anything simple, can you?" Sasuke set down his book and trudged into the kitchen.

Naruto yawned. He was tired today. No, he wasn't just tired, he was totally drained. He was always busy nowadays, and was always cleaning and working and cooking. All Sasuke had to do was go to work, come home, eat, and sleep. He didn't seem very grateful at all. Making him food was the least he could do. Naruto deserved it. Sasuke had never cooked for him before so he didn't know if he did it well. He probably would mess something up. Especially the chicken. People always messed up the meats. They are either too bloody, or too dry to be a towel. Naruto was hoping that if Sasuke messed it up, he would make it raw. At least then he would have something to chew, and swallow. Not chew, and chew, and chew, then take a gulp of water, then chew, and give up and spit out. Although, he could get salmonella, and apparently that isnt good, but it is probably better than the bird flu.

He stretched his aching muscles and spread out over the bed. It was fluffly and comfortable. He could sleep on it for the rest of his life. It was like the mattress was easing him, and slowly taking the pain away. Maybe even all of his physical feeling. It was sort of cool, until you need to walk again, and you can hardly feel your legs so you have to hope you don't trip and fall on your non-feeling face.

Naruto took a deep breath, and smelled something untasteful. It smelled thick, and burned his throat. He ran into the kitchen. Flames licked up from the pan and danced around the appliances. Fire had spread around the kitchen and burned other things. They just had have lots of wood right next to the stove. Sasuke had a bucket, filled it with water, and poured it on the fire. What an idiot.

"SASUKE THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO!" Naruto grabbed the bucket, threw it away, and went into the pantry to grab the fire extinguisher.

He read the instructions, and got confused. "THIS ISN'T TELLING ME SHIT AT ALL!"

Sasuke grabbed it, and put out the fire. At least he knew how to do something. Now Naruto knew that whenever he had a fire, he could call Sasuke. Yeah, right.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke wiped his forehead.

"It's ok."

"I can't even do one fucking thing right." Sasuke kicked the oven.

"It's ok Teme, really." Naruto's stomach growled.

He let out a little embarassed laugh, and went to the fridge. He pulled out bread, butter, and cheese. He let out a little smile.

"Grilled cheese?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! Want one?"

"Sure, I guess."

Naruto happily went off to make some grilled cheese. Sasuke took a bite. It was perfectly crispy, and the cheese was so rich. That made him jealous. Naruto could make grilled cheese a work of art, but he couldn't even make some stupid chicken. Fucking woks. No one likes them anyway. Naruto took a bite, and smiled. It was delicious. He took more bites, and cheese spilled on his shirt. The memory plodded away in a cheesy transition.

Sasuke was a wonderful person. Naruto loved him with all his heart, and always would no matter what. He just wished everything would be explained. He couldn't figure out subtle things very well, and needed a full frontal tell-all. He was blonde after all. Well that whole blonde thing is a lie. The brunettes were just jealous that Naruto got Sasuke so they made it seem like blondes were retarded or something. Sasuke was his. He was still his, right? He had no idea. If he could just talk to Sasuke, and sort things out. He was almost afraid to, though, because he might have been getting away from Naruto, and if he called then Sasuke would freak out and get all pissed. It wasn't fair, of course it wasn't fair, but it was life. Life was a cruel thing, and was made by the devious gods so people could suffer, and right now Naruto was suffering, he was suffering heavily with all of his heart. He missed Sasuke, and it hurt so bad. He wanted to cry over and over again so Sasuke would come back and sweep him off his feet to tell him it was all right.

Naruto walked over to his cell phone, and stared at it. He stared with a passion, with fear, with anger, with remorse, and with love. He gathered up his courage, and picked up the phone. He went through his contacts, and let it hover over 'Sasuke.' He closed his eyes, and pressed call. He almost wished he hadn't. He could hear it ring, and put the phone up to his ear. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ The continuous sound made his heart pound. Eventually the rings stopped, and someone had answered. It was silent on the phone for awhile.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered.

"..." The silent voice on the other end brought forth powerful words.

"Where are you?" Naruto broke down and sobbed, and sobbed. He cried burning tears that streamed down his cheeks, and made his eyes red. He let all his emotions pour out of him like a faucet. When he finally had some control, he put the phone up to his ear again.

"I'm sorry." The voice sounded sincere, and coushiny, yet it was also brief and regretful.

"...I understand." Naruto squeezed out the last tears.

"I did this because I love you.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"No. Not yet."

"Are you ever coming back."

"..."

"I see. I'll wait for you though. I'll wait till the ends of time, until I grow old, until my hair grays, until I can't work, until I can't walk, until I can't do anything but lie there, and die. I will wait for you forever, and will stand by you even if our bodies are seperated. Nothing can keep me from you." Naruto wanted to go through the phone and grab Sasuke out of there.

"I know."

Naruto's ear was encompassed with complete silence. He looked at his phone and watched the words flash.

_Call ended._

* * *

**Aww this was a very emotional chapter. The cooking part I got when someone in my house was cooking.**

**Strange huh?**

**I know you want to find out what is gonna happen, buuuut you will have to wait! :D**

**I'm not giving out any hints!**

**I didn't want to make Sasuke sound like a jerk when he was on the phone so I kept everything short.**

**:D**

**Review!**


	4. Blossom

**Oh noz!**

**I havent updated in forever... oops**

**I always say I will then I don't**

**Whoopsies!**

**Anyway, I kind of got off track so this chapter may seem a little awkward :D**

**yup.**

* * *

There was not much to do. Naruto was wallowing in a sea of self pity and depression. He needed to get out, and swim to the safe shore. He knew that it required a bit of pain and healing in the proccess. He wanted to hurt, actually, he wanted to feel the pain and sorrow, just because. It seemed nice. Maybe. He would probably regret it later. As for now, all he could do was take out a box of chocolates and indulge in them as he thought about Sasuke. His one his only. The man who treated him so nicely, so perfectly. The man with the alabaster skin and obsidian hair. The man who was always kind and generous and was definitely protective of his little Naruto.

Bah! It all seemed so worthless now. He had left Naruto and wont even tell him why. Naruto knew he should be angry and so depressed, but actually this was making him laugh. It was a bit strange, but who cared. Sasuke obviously did not. Yes, he could just blame it on that cruel sadistic creature. He was no longer man to Naruto, just a creature, a being that was taking up space. Well maybe he was being harsh. He still loved him, but he hated his guts. It was too complicated for him to explain. Sasuke was just in his mind, and there was nothing he could do about it. The memories just flooded in. Naruto remembered the first date they had.

"So," Sasuke gestured towards the building, "want to eat here?"

"Hmm... OK!" Naruto screamed giddily. They were not just going to any restuarant, they were going to the best top-notch one in the whole region. However, it was _very _expensive.

They walked past the rows of shrubbery and fantastically cut trees. One could have stayed in the walkway staring at the beauty of all the nature for hours, but they did not have that kind of time. Sasuke opened the large overbearing door for Naruto, a small gesture of chivalry that would not go unnoticed. The host smiled at them and greeted them with an overexaggerated sense of cheer.

"How many in your party?" The platinum blonde asked with pearly white teeth.

"Two." Sasuke said straight-forwardly.

"Follow me." She grabbed two menus and lead them to a table while constantly sharing glances with someone across the room.

"Here you are." She set the two menus down and walked back towards the entrance.

They sat down, and opened the menus. Well the font was definitely impossible to read. Sasuke rolled his eyes, fancy writing does not make the food fancier. He just hoped things would not be as awkward as when he asked Naruto out. Naruto was barely able to force out words, besides getting over his rosy cheeks, and the fact he could not pick up his gaze. He probably would have sat there in embarassment like a dobe all day, Sasuke thought.

Naruto just felt nervous and anxious. He had a habit of making himself look like a total idiot, which he was trying to avoid tonight. He finally got to talk to the guy he was secretly gazing at all the time, and now he was on a date with him. It was a bit of an overload. He just had to watch his movements, and think about what he was going to say before he said it. He was going to sound like an intelligent and responsible adult!

After a long while of staring at the menu, there was an awkward silence. It was the kind where they both knew they were done ordering but were pretending to still be making a tough decision in their head. The plastic coverings shined glossily in the low lighting. A low lighting, romantic, but enough to see clearly.

Finally Sasuke broke the ice, "Is someone going to take our order anytime soon?" Well maybe it was breaking the ice.

Right then, a woman wearing a nice white collared shirt, a tie, and black slacks came up.

"Hello, I am Sakura, and I will be your waitress for today." She pulled out a pad and pencil. Her cherry blossom hair shined.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a water." Sasuke said blandly

"And you?" Sakura stared at Naruto. Maybe a little menacingly, maybe.

"Uhm, a raspberry iced tea."

They both stared at him for a moment both filled with shock and laughter.

"O-okay. They will be right out." Sakura left biting her lip.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. He sat there quiet for a minute, and Naruto was getting a little worried. The silence ensued.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Raspberry iced tea?"

"What about it?"

"Are you trying to keep the gay stereotypes. Jesus." Sasuke nearly did a headdesk.

"I am sorry." Naruto fidgeted.

"Nevermind, its ok."

They sat in silence again until Sakura came out. She sat the drinks down in their appropriate places.

"Can I get you an appetizer?" Sakura asked because she had to.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, We will have the lobster." Sakura wrote this down on her paper.

"Lobster?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sasuke asked even though he did not care.

"No, I just never had lobster before."

Sasuke stared at him again. He really was poor. He could not even afford one of the "lesser" things that Sasuke enjoyed. Was lobster really that expensive?

"It will be out soon." Sakura left quickly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Naruto slowly lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's eyes staring at him. He quickly looked away. This was awkward. It was an obvious situation of dominance and submission. To Naruto, Sasuke seemed even a little scary. What he did not know was that Sasuke was giving him as much of a soft look as he could.

Sasuke had noticed the quick eye avoidance. It bothered him a lot. He was trying to seem warm, but it was obviously not working. That Naruto was too shy and submissive to even look at a hair Sasuke may have left behind. _Ugh, what a dobe. _Naruto was not complying to his actions. He was trying really hard, but it was worth it. The little blonde was so damn cute.

"You know the food wont be out for another twenty minutes, and it will be too boring to not talk." Sasuke gazed past the hair covering Naruto's eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto tried to muster up a good enough question to start a conversation. Unfortunately, this question sucked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I do not know. Have you ever been to that bookstore downtown?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

Sasuke was surprised to see such a reaction, "Do you know the workers?"

"Yeah. We all know each other. I know the owners personally."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well Iruka used to babysit me when I was younger, and Kakashi...well, things."

"...Oh I see."

"Yeah."

They both just looked about the room for their own reasons. A good conversation material would have to wait for when they had their food.

Sakura came out with a tray of food, and sat it on the table.

"Here is the lobster, enjoy your meal." She walked off, but quickly gave Naruto a stern look.

Sasuke grabbed some lobster and ate it. Naruto just picked at it, and poked it. It looked strange. Sasuke rolled his eyes, put some lobster on his fork, and held it in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gestured Naruto to open his mouth. Naruto slowly opened his jaws, and a peice of lobster was shoved in. He closed his mouth and held the fork in place. Sasuke pulled on the fork, and scoffed. The dobe was being a, well, dobe.

"Let go Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, and let out a small grin.

"Let go."

Naruto kept his bite in place.

Sasuke sighed, and yanked the fork out, and ended up stabing himself in the face. Naruto let out a small laugh. Sasuke glared at him, and rubbed the stabbed area. He now had noticeable red squares on his pale face. Now he remembered why he did not like dating, they gave you blemishes. His mom always gave him crap for being alone, and not getting a girl. Little did she know he was gay. Now he would be a gay loner.

Naruto now realized that Sasuke really did not think stabbing himself was funny so he quieted down. He poked at the lobster, and nibbled at it. It was ok, but he did not really care about it.

"Sooo."

"...so"

"How is your water?"

"Fine."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Naruto looked around, and started giggling.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto."

"I was imagining you in a frilly dress."

"WHAT!"

Naruto burst out laughing, and people started to stare.

"Quiet down Naruto."

Naruto stifled his laughter, and fidgeted in his seat. Sasuke just sighed. Finally, the lobster was gone, and Sakura gave them the bill. Sasuke paid, and they got out of there.

Quietly, they walked by the canal and stared at the dark reflection. They stood on the caublestone walkway, and stared deep into the water. A slight breeze blew against them. The air was warm. Sasuke moved his hand, and grabbed Naruto's. Naruto was shocked by the sudden contact, and felt a little awkard, but slowly melted into his grasp. Leaves danced in the air, and landed on the water. The leaves caused a ripple in the water, and the memory rippled out.

Naruto noticed himself at the canal. He did not know when he got there. He almost felt like he was still in the memory. His body was numb of sleep. He slowly walked towards his house, and thought about Sasuke. He was the best thing that happened to Naruto. Now he was gone. All he had were these memories to try and grasp what little happiness he had left. Sasuke was not even telling him why he left or where he was. He did not know wether to be angry or sad or what. He was in a bundle of an emotional mess.

He finally arrived home, but it looked a little odd. His door was wide open, and he was pretty sure, even if he was in dreamland, that he would close the door. He walked inside to see his house destroyed. Everything was a mess, and thrown about the house. He could barely walk inside. Everything looked horrible, and it was too much to bear. He just lost his love, and now he will have to clean up his house, and something was probably stolen. Only then did he notice his windows, and mirrors were broken, and someone spray painted on the walls. He looked and saw they formed letters.

It read, "He is mine now."

* * *

**Phew! **

**That took a while, and its long enough to make up for taking forever. **

**I will try to update every once in a while so you guys are not dying over there.**

**You should review though!**

**Gosh.**

**Anyway, I will need some ideas too so you should give me some help.**

**Okay, bye!**


	5. Aching Romance

**Well so much for my updating promise.**

**At least it is summer, and I have the time to update!**

**Hooray!**

**Anyway, this story is driving me crazy, and I have no idea where it is going.**

**Hopefully, I can end it soon. **

**Yeah.**

**:D**

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair, and took it all in. His life sucked. He started picking up the strewn items, and started putting them back in their spots. There was no way he would be able to finish this tonight. He would have to find somewhere to stay. He walked over to his window, and stepped on some broken glass. The shards of glass ripped through his feet, and blood slowly made its way out. _Great. _He managed to find a rag, and cleaned his feet, and pulled out the glass, only wincing once or twice. If only Sasuke had not left. Stupid Sasuke, it was his fault for leaving and such. He did not want to blame Sasuke, but what else could he do. Sasuke was the one who left, and now Naruto was all alone.

Naruto did a sort of quick scan of his items. Everything appeared to be there, except for any pictures of Sasuke. Actually, anything that had anything to do with Sasuke was gone. Typical. Some Sasuke whores came to steal his shit. Freaks. Naruto put what he could back where it belonged. At least he had some extra space now. _Yeah, think positive. _He had lots of space where he could put some stuff like...like... He had no idea what he would put there now. It was not good extra space at all. It was bad extra space. The kind where you got rid of something that meant a ton to you, and you have no idea what to do with the room, and you stare at the indentions the thing left in the carpet._ That _kind of extra space. He stared around the room for a bit, and decided to get a pool table. Plenty of non lonely people had those, right?

There was just too much work to do here. The kitchen was a mess, and some plates and glasses were shattered on the floor. The living room was destroyed, and the t.v. was smashed. His bedroom was nearly demolished. The bathroom was trashed. The garage seemed fine, though. Pretty much every item was in a different room, or somewhere where it did not need to be. That spraypaint definitely did not look like it was going to come off easy. Nothing is every easy though. He did not know what to do. All he knew was that he was alone, and frightened.

After some careful consideration, he decided to call someone to stay with for the night. He did not want to be alone, especially with some crazy Sasuke stalker on the loose. He picked up his phone, and went through his contacts slowly. Who had a car? Actually, who had a house? Not Sakura. Not Shika. Not Hinata. Not Neji. Not Ino. Kiba. He pressed dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"H-hey." Naruto's voice hitched. His emotions seemed to rush back to sorrow when he heard Kiba's voice.

"Naruto? What are you doing up this late?"

"I-I need somewhere to stay." Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"Sasuke left, and someone broke in my house, and I just need somewhere to stay." Naruto's eyes watered, and his voice cracked. His emotions were breaking through.

"Naruto...I will be right there." Kiba rushed to get his keys, and ran out the door.

_Click._

Naruto dropped on the ground, and tried to hold his composure. He did not want to lose himself in front of Kiba, but he was sure he would anyway. He tried to focus his thoughts on something else, but failed. All he could think about was Sasuke, and what just happened. He was lost, and did not know where to turn. He layed on the floor, and started to slowly cry.

Soon enough, Kiba arrived to the house, once home. He ran inside to see Naruto in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Naruto!" He ran to Naruto.

"Kiba?" Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes at Kiba.

"Are you okay?" Kiba looked at Naruto with puzzled eyes.

Naruto embraced Kiba. He sobbed, and cried, and wailed. His emotions were finally let loose.

Kiba just sat there in shock, and love. He held Naruto, and tried to lightly calm him down.

"Shhhh." Kiba rocked Naruto gently.

"Ki-iba." Naruto clenched his eyes tight, but the tears forced their way through. He breathed heavy, and held Kiba tight.

"It's going to be okay." Kiba reassured him.

"I can't. I just can't"

"Shh. Calm down Naruto, we can talk about this later."

Naruto lifted his head, and looked into Kiba's eyes. He was always there for him, always kind, strong, and loving. He was his best friend. Naruto cried into his chest, and did not seem to stop. Kiba just sat there, and was sad with him. He lightly pressed his lips on Naruto's head, and wished all the trouble away.

It was not hard to see they were friends. It was not hard to see they cared for each other.

It was not hard to see they were in love.

* * *

**Aww. Twist ending?**

**:O**

**Well, anyway.**

**I am kind of out of it right now because someone I care about is...well**

**they hate me.**

**It does not feel great.**

**Actually, it helped fuel the emotion for this story. **

**I hope it is not as bad as it seems, but it probably is.**

**Hopefully, we can patch this up.**

**But we probably cant.**

**Anyway,**

**Review.**


	6. Hidden Desire

**Sorry about the late update!**

**My sister's friend from Cali came, and I was busy.**

**:D**

**OoooOOOooo it seems I left at a very twisty part in the story.**

**What will happen next?? **

**Ew, I realized how short my stories actually look/are. **

**I will try to lengthen them for you, but I need ideas!**

**Help!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a brightly lit room. He sat up on his elbows, and looked around. The room was a nice gray, the carpet _was _white, and the sheets where a chocolate colored satin. The bed was awfully huge, well at least for being the only one in it. The pillows were enormous, and plushy. It was a nice sight to wake up to. It seemed...like home. Every object seemed to be in its perfect place. The nightstands on either side, the dresser by the door, the bathroom opposite the bed. The bathroom?!? This must be the master bedroom. Holy bajeezus! That means there would have to be more than one room.

_'Wait, where am I anyway?'_

He regretfully got out of the comfortable bed, and looked around the room. He could not find anything. Maybe an answer was within the dresser. He outstretched his arm to open the drawer. That is when he noticed he was wearing someone elses pajamas, and they were used! Oh yes, he could tell. Not only did they undress him, they put him in new clothes. Naruto stretched the pants open to see...yup, they changed his boxers too. Yipes! His assailant saw him naked. His full glory was taken in by some freak!

Naruto quickly got out of the room, and looked for his clothes. The halls were nicely -, and there was a long rug reaching from a room to the end of the hall. While passing along, he saw some pictures. After a bit of searching, he saw one of a cute little brown haired baby with red triangles on his cheeks.

'Aw, Kiba was so cute as a baby.' Naruto gleamed, and made sure to blackmail Kiba later.

After feeling comfortable with knowing the owner of the house, he made his way down the hall, and into the kitchen. He could hear some sizzling, and crackling. A warm arouma floated to him. Someone was making food, and whoever it was, was making delicious food. He walked into the kitchen to see a very large area. The counters went from one side of the wall to the other, and it was an extremely long wall. At least for his standards. There was a kitchen island in the middle, with a kind of bar thing, and stools were set neatly underneath it. The fridge was probably from the year 4000, and sent back with a time machine, but it was super cool. Kiba was in the middle, with a flat stove, and some eggs, and bacon cooking in pans. The toaster next to it, was heating up some toast.

Kiba looked up from the food, and stared at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeaah." Naruto asked with a little insecurity because he feared something was wrong with him.

"Oh, you just looked a little- nevermind." Kiba looked back at his food.

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was when people said "nevermind." It made him want to rip off their heads. Holy crap! If you are going to say something then just say it! Do not start a thought, and then be too much of a chicken to finish it through.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I will have breakfast ready for you in a second." Kiba took the spatula, and scrambled some eggs.

Naruto pulled out a stool, and sat down. Well this was interesting. Since when did Kiba cook? Naruto thought if he did, then there would be at least a neighborhood set ablaze, but right now, nothing even seemed to be burning. He looked at Kiba for a second, and stared at his figure. He was wearing a white wifebeater, and some black pajama bottoms. His muscular arms seemed so strong, but he was holding everything so delicately. You could see his firm ass through those pants, and it caught Naruto's eyes for a second.

_'I wonder how toned his abs are under that shirt.'_

**"Getting a little curious, are we?"**

_'Be quiet! I managed to get you to shut up for so long! Why are you talking to me now?'_

**"Hey, it was a week, and I lost a bet. Anyway, I see your eyes wandering over Kiba's hot body."**

_'Woah there, Kiba is my friend, and I do not see him as hot.'_

**"Right. My little Naru-kun I know a lot of things, even if you refuse to admit it."**

_'First off, do not call me naru-kun. Second, Kiba is not hot to me, and thats final.'_

**"We will see after this." **Kyuubi let out a loud evil laugh.

_'What are you going to-'_

Images of Kiba naked, taking a bath, covered in whipped cream, and doing some _questionable _things flashed through Naruto's mind. He had to hold his nose, and concentrate really hard as to not get a nosebleed.

**"What now?"** He let out a chuckle.

_'Shut up.' _Naruto ended the conversation right there.

Naruto was awoken from his trance when he heard a loud click. Kiba had set a plate in front of him filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a fork of course. It looked hot, steamy, and very delicious.

"Want some milk?" Kiba asked as he was reaching for some glasses.

"Uhm, sure."

Kiba filled two glasses with milk, and put one in front of Naruto.

They both started eating, before Naruto broke the silence.

"Wow, this is really good! I am shocked!"

"Are you saying that you thought I would be a bad cook?" Kiba glared.

"N-no of course not!" Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"I was just kidding." Kiba chuckled.

"So...how did I get here?" Naruto stabbed some eggs with his fork, and thrust it into his mouth.

"You don't remember?" Kiba questioned.

"No."

"Oh, well..."

---Kiba's POV---

After holding Naruto for a bit, I leaned Naruto back. Naruto's eyes were a deep hue of red from crying. He seemed a bit on the edge of conciousness. I decided it was time to go. His place was a total mess. There was no way he could clean this up anytime soon. He would probably have to gather a large group of friends to help out. Poor kid. I hope he can tell me what happened. Hopefully he trusts me enough.

I picked up Naruto bridal-style, and carried him off to my Escalade, and buckled him up. He could barely keep his head up. I got into the drivers seat, and started the car. I looked over at the blonde mess of hair, and let out a sad smile. I backed out of the driveway, and drove to my house. I could not help glancing at Naruto. He looked so vulnerable and fragile. I wanted to just reach over there and hold him.

_'Shit. He is making me go soft.'_

I quickly regained my manly composure, and speeded up.

_'He looks so cute like that.'_

_'Wait, what the fuck? I think hes cute when hes emotionally dead, and has been crying his eyes out. Wow, I am one sick freak.'_

**"A freak in the head is a freak in the bed."**

Kiba swerved, and nearly hit another car. _'Who the hell said that?'_

**"Well, I am surprised you are actually accepting my being. Naruto thought he was just going crazy when I first talked to him."**

_'Who are you?'_

**"I am Kyuubi."** He laughed a loud, heartly laugh.

_'How are you talking to me?'_

**"Well since Naruto over there is borderline everything, I can seep through. You see, his emotions, mind, and body are like the fabric of a shirt. I am constantly on the inside pressing on the fabric. When he goes borderline on anything, the "seams" are presented to me, and I can push on those, until I can get through."**

_'...and why are you talking to me?'_

**"Can't a bored fox say "hi" to someone. Gosh." Kyuubi Laughed. "Actually, I wanted to look you over."**

_'Why?'_

**"No reason. No reason at all." He laughed again.**

Kiba's mind felt lighter. If that Kyuubi was there, he left his mind. Thankfully too, because they had reached Kiba's house.

---Regular---

"I see." Naruto thought things over in his head.

"Yup."

"How did I get in these?" Naruto gestured to the pajamas.

"I dressed you." They both blushed lightly at this.

"D-did you touch me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I had to ask."

"No I did not touch you!"

"Well then why did you change my boxers? Did you want to get a look?" Naruto glared.

Kiba's eye twitched. "You needed clean clothes."

"Was it that, or was it you wanted to gawk at the goods?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"You peed your pants."

Naruto blushed, and hanged his head in embarassment. "O-oh, sorry."

"Your clothes are in the wash, but they will not be done for a while. You will have to get dressed in some of my clothes."

"Do you have anything orange?"

"I think I may have one shirt."

There was an awkward pause before Naruto started up again.

"Which room was I in?"

"Mine, I could not find the keys to the guest rooms, and I was tired."

"Where did you sleep."

"In my bed."

"Next to me? That is so creepy!"

"Where was I supposed to sleep?" Kiba yelled.

"The couch!"

"I am not sleeping on my couch. This is my house, and I will do what I want."

"You could have put me on the couch."

"I just thought the bed would be more comfortable."

"Well that was sweet" Naruto smiled.

"What the hell? Are you bipolar or something?"

"No!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did you spoon me?"

"Alright, go take a damn shower!"

"Fine." Naruto pouted, and walked down the hall back into Kiba's room.

He went into the bathroom, and locked the door. Holy shit it was huge! There was enough room to have small party in here. There was a large garden tub, a shower, a closet, and a double sink. He decided to investigate. Naruto opened some cabinets, and looked around. A grooming kit, q-tips, shaving cream, some random stuff, and a large locked box in the back. Naruto knew Kiba well enough to know where he hid keys. He reached up and felt a cold object tabed to the inside of the cabinet. He pulled it off, and unlocked the box. Needless to say, he locked it with regret, and a nosebleed. After putting the key back, he opened the medicine cabinet. His eyes moved left to right from top to bottom. Eyedrops, deodorant, toothpaste, medicine. Naruto frowned. He did not like when people took medicine. He looked at the bottles. Asprin, asprin, and more asprin. He supposed it was alright then. He closed the cabinet, and opened the closet. When he turned on the light, his jaw hit the floor. It was humongous too! He walked over, and looked at the clothes. Kiba had some taste, and a ton of shoes. He saw some boxes on the top shelf, but decided to open those later.

He went to the shower, and turned the knobs until it was perfect. Naruto stripped off his clothing, and stepped in. It was relaxing. A slow, but nice way to fully awaken. He put his head under the stream, and got his hair soaked. He looked at the shampoos, and soaps, some liquid some not. They were all _very_ strong, and harsh. The _"real man's" _scents. They were gross. He got out, and opened the bathroom door a bit.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?" Kiba yelled back.

"Do you have any nicer smelling shampoos?"

Kiba chuckled. "Sorry, I do not have any women's fruit shampoo."

Naruto growled, and locked the door again. He got back in the shower, and hesitantly put the shampoo in his hair. Who knows what kind of damage it could do! He washed it out, put in conditioner, and soaped his body up. At least Kiba knew well enough to get conditioner. When he finally finished, and rinsed, he got out. He saw a couple of towels, but he had no idea which was his. There was a black towel, and a brown towel. He figured since Kiba had black pajamas, the black towel would be his so he grabbed the brown one. He dried off, and ran it through his hair. He went into the closet, and searched, and searched, but found no orange. With a sigh, he went back to the door, and opened it.

"Kiba!"

"What?"

"I can not find the orange!"

"I will be there in a second."

The sound of footsteps came closer, and closer until Kiba was in the bathroom.

"Here, its hidden back here between these." Kiba handed Naruto the shirt, and stared.

Naruto blushed a little when he saw Kiba looking at him.

"Aw man, that was my towel!" Kiba whined.

"Oh sorry, I did not know."

"It is fine, I will just use the black one."

"Wait, did you already take a shower today?"

"Yeah."

"Then that means," Naruto scowled, "where you dried your butt, and crotch I could have used to dry my face!"

Kiba laughed.

"Hey this is not funny!" Naruto fumed.

"Seems funny to me." Kiba smiled, and walked out.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and grabbed a pair of jeans to wear. That is when it hit him. He opened the door again.

"Kiba!"

"What is it this time?" Kiba walked back from the hallway.

"I need some boxers."

Kibas face was distorted in thought. "Crap, I forgot about that. I do not have anything. All I have is what I wore yesterday."

"It will have to do, just get them for me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh." Kiba warned.

"Okay just get them!"

"You have to promise."

"Okay! I promise, now hurry up."

Kiba left for a second, and came back. He handed the boxers to Naruto. Naruto just stared at them in surprise. They were covered in cute little dogs.

"Are you serious?" Naruto let out a giggle.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Kiba frowned.

"I am sorry, it is just...I never thought someone as manly as yourself would have such...girly underwear."

"It is _not_ girly! It is just..."

"Feminine?" Naruto smirked.

"It is not!"

Naruto slamed the door shut, and locked it. He changed into Kiba's clothes. It felt weird being in someone elses clothes, and Kiba's clothes smelled just like him. They smelled really good too. Kiba was the epitome of being a man. He had the rugged stature, hard, defined muscles, strong scent, and a physical personality. However, it seemed he had some _really_ girly obsessions, secrets, and items. Blackmail.

Naruto opened the door, and walked out to see Kiba standing there. Kiba gawked at Naruto.

_'Damn he looks fine in my clothes.'_

_'Shit.' _Kiba forced away any dirty thoughts.

"See something you like?" Naruto laughed a little, and walked past Kiba.

_'Oh my god. Him having my scent. I have to control myself.'_

Kiba followed Naruto into the living room. Naruto sat on the tan loveseat. He had plenty of room, and a huge ass flat-screen t.v. Lucky bastard. His whole house was huge, and every room was totally over exaggerated. Naruto lifted his legs, and bent them to the right, where the other cushion was. Kiba sat down next to him.

_'Damn it. There are like four other couches. Why did he have to sit here?'_

Then Kiba lifted his legs, and bent them to the left. His feet were touching Naruto's. Naruto felt a jolt of electricity tingle through his legs. This was so awkward.

"U-uhm Kiba." Naruto stammered.

"Yeah?" Kiba looked at Naruto.

Naruto thought of a way to ask this properly, when he got an idea. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure."

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay. You first."

"Kiba, truth or _dare_?" Naruto asked to scare Kiba into saying truth.

"Dare."

_'Crap.'_

"I dare you to...wear doggie ears." Naruto smiled.

"You have got to be kidding." Kiba's eye twitched.

"A dare is a dare."

Kiba grumbled, and walked to a closet, and after some rumbling, and a few things thrown around, he put on brown doggie ears.

"Happy?" Kiba sat next to Naruto again.

"Yup."

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth."

"Pussy. Have you ever fingered yourself?" Kiba smirked.

"W-what?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You heard me."

"I do not want to answer that."

"You have to."

"Fine," Naruto looked the other way and pouted, "y-yes."

Kiba started rolling on the floor laughing. That was hilarious. Blackmail.

"Okay Kiba. Truth or dare?" Naruto smiled evilly.

"Dare."

_'Damn him!'_

"I dare you to wear a dog tail."

Kiba sighed, and went to the closet, and put on a long, brown, furry dog tail. He crossed his arms, and sat next to Naruto.

"I am surprised you have all that stuff." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Naruto was not sure he wanted to pick this.

Kiba grinned. Payback. He ran off somewhere, and came back with some boxers. "I dare you to put your nose on the fly and take a big whiff."

Naruto gave him a look saying "you have got to be kidding me." Kiba just smiled expectantly. Naruto took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, put his nose on the fly, and breathed in. Kiba broke out in laughter, and clutched his stomach. Naruto just rolled his eyes, and threw the boxers to the side.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kiba pointed and laughed.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game."

Kiba took off his shirt, and his large, rippling, delicious abs came into view. "That was easy. Truth or dare?"

Naruto just stared at Kiba's hot body.

"Eh, Naruto?" Kiba snapped his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, dare."

Kiba ran to a room, and came back with a skimpy red outfit, red kitty ears, and a long red tail. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game."

Naruto glared, and put on the outfit. It was like a tutu, but the whole top was see through, and the skirt was so short, you could almost see things.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Naruto smirked. "I dare you to take off your pants for the rest of the game."

Kiba eyed Naruto carefully, and took off his black pajama bottoms, revealing muscular thighs, and strong calves. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He really did not want to, but he would have to, to get Kiba to say truth.

"I dare you to run outside screaming I am Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

Naruto grumbled, and thought about punching Kiba in the face for a second, but he had to do it. He walked over to the door, gripped the handle firmly, and after a few seconds, opened it, and ran outside.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto yelled, and quickly got back inside.

He was sure at least three creepy old men were staring, two women were blushing, and five teens got nosebleeds.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto sat back down.

"Truth." Kiba was afraid of what might happen if he chose dare.

"Are you gay?"

Kiba looked at Naruto blank-faced. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

"N-no! Hell no!"

"Well having me sniff your boxers, and dress up in some weird fetish suit seems pretty gay to me." Naruto crossed his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't be gay. There is no way. I am the Inuzuka heir. I can't just throw away the dreams of everyone! I am supposed to be the manliest guy around, who can put an elephant into submission, not some feminine, prissy little fairy. Absoloutely not."

Naruto was a little hurt. He dropped his gaze. "So you can not be a prissy, limp wrist, flamer?"

"Look, I did not mean it like that, I just-"

"You just what?"

"I...I just can't."

"You can't what? Be a flaming homo like me?"

"Naruto, look, you are the only person I have told, and I am trusting you with this. I am gay, but I could never be completely accepted. I have a family legacy to fill out, standards to meet, and people to impress. Being gay is not a plus in any of those things. I have to do all I can to fufill my part in the clan. I can't be gay, but I am." Kiba dropped his head.

"Aw Kiba. I am sorry. I overreacted a bit." Naruto lifted Kiba's chin. "Don't worry, I will always accept you for who you are, and will stand by you if anyone tries to judge you."

Kiba smiled a small smile. "Thanks Naruto, it really means a lot to me, and I did not mean to imply that you were a prissy fairy."

"Its ok! Wait, you did not take back the feminine part." Naruto glared.

Kiba scratched his head nervously. "Well you can not deny _that_."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Meanie."

"Well it is true!"

"Doesn't mean you have to say it."

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you are like my best friend."

"No, not like that. I mean like like."

"Oh," Naruto blushed a little, "I-I guess, maybe a little."

Kiba just laughed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

"Hey thats not fair! Thats a truth!"

"I use it in a dare format." Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, I like...you a little."

"Aw, thats cute!"

"Hey! I am not cute! I am sexy, handsome, and manly."

"Right."

"Hmph. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Naruto thought it over in his head. He was in a pickle now. He slowly leaned over to Kiba's face. He tilted his head to the right ever so slightly, and placed his lips upon Kiba's. Kiba's lips were so soft, and kissable for him being so rough. Naruto leaned forward, and added more pressure into the kiss. His lips tingled, and heat spread through his body. Butterflies in his stomach were dancing. However, Naruto was a little disappointed that Kiba was not kissing back. Right when he was going to pull away, Kiba pushed forward, and then pulled away. It was _very _interesting. Naruto thought he could only have super happy kisses with Sasuke, but boy was he wrong. Even for the underdeveloped crushes that they had, their kiss was so amazing. Naruto could only wonder what it would feel like if they were deeply in love. If only he knew.

"Are you going to stare at me forever, or are you going to truth or dare me?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed, and sat back in his spot. The ice was broken.

After a long round of truth or dare, boxers, lotion, pudding, collars, leashes, and some ramen, the sun was setting, and darkness was enveloping the town. The golden and pink hues in the sky were being drawn farther and farther back, and the light disappeared as thick black clouds rolled in. A bright flash filled the room, and thunder shook the house. They were finally aware of their surroundings. Kiba looked at a clock on his coffee table.

"Oh snap! Its nearly midnight! Time passed so quickly. We missed dinner! Do you want anything?" Kiba threw his glance at Naruto.

"No, I'm not hungry."

_Boom._

"We should get to bed."

"Yeah."

_Boom._

They walked down the hall, into Kiba's bathroom. Kiba handed Naruto an orange toothbrush, and grabbed a brown one from a toothbrush holder. They both scrubbed their teeth, and spat out all the foam that was made. When they were done, they walked into Kiba's room.

"Well I am already in my pajamas, but you need to change. Here you can wear these again." Kiba handed the black satin pajamas to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto went into the bathroom, and changed into the pajamas. He threw his clothes in a bin, and walked out.

"Well, I found the keys to the guest rooms so you can-"

"Uhm, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, uh, can I sleep with you again tonight?"

_Boom._

Kiba smirked. "Why?"

"I, uh, I-"

_Boom._

"I'm afraid of storms!" Naruto shook a little.

Kiba's smirk widened. "Okay."

"Thank you!" Naruto jumped into the bed.

Kiba turned off the lights, and crawled in next to him. Naruto was facing the wall, and Kiba was staring at Naruto's back. He could see the sheen of light reflecting off of Naruto's pajamas. Light flashed, and filled the room. Thunder cracked, and boomed through the house. Naruto jumped at this, and hid a bit under the covers. Kiba took this opportunity to wrap his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto tensed a bit at the touch, but quickly warmed up to it, and he snuggled back into Kiba. They both closed their eyes, and fell asleep smiling.

Outside, Ino reviewed her nights taping of the two boys. Blackmail.

* * *

**Phew! **

**That was a long chapter.**

**I do not know if my other chapters will be as long as this, but probably around 2,000 words. **

**I tried!**

**It is really hard, and it took me two days to finish my thoughts. **

**I kind of rushed through the end, as you can probably tell, because I was getting bored with this. **

**It was annoying.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review.**

**If I do not get any, I will not write a new chapter.**

**Sorry.**


	7. Discoveries

**Yay for a new chapter!**

**Blackmail sucks!**

**Oh well, it makes stories more interesting.**

**:D**

**This story will prolly go on for a little while longer, it was not meant to be super long.**

**I am going to try and bring back some ppl. **

**So, yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiba awoke to a sleeping Naruto in his arms. He was a little bundle of warmth. Kiba snuggled a little with Naruto, and put his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. He could stay like this forever. Naruto was so cute, and peaceful while he was sleeping. Everything just seemed right. Kiba was very pleased with himself for getting the cutie in bed, and in his arms. He allowed himself just a little treat, and played with the hem of Naruto's pajama bottoms. He smiled everytime his finger slipped underneath for a split second, and earned himself a small mew from the little kitsune. Eventually, Kiba felt him rustling, and quickly ceased his actions. Naruto cracked open one eye, and moved his head to look at Kiba.

_Agh, he looks so cute, must...resist...temptations!_

"Have a nice sleep?" Kiba asked while smiling.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his fists, sat up, raised his arms, and stretched a bit before plopping back down with his arms above his head. "Yeah." Naruto said quietly.

_He looks like a little kitty._

"Want to get ready for the day?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto blushed a bit, remembering how they slept last night. "Nooo. Must sleep." He closed his eyes, and hid under the covers.

"Well, I am going to take a shower, you rest a bit more, but then you will have to take a shower when I am done."

Kiba got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. When he got the water ready, and took off his clothes, he jumped in. The water was a little bit too hot, but he would get used to it. Kiba took a deep breath. That darned boy was getting to him.

_Damn it all. If Naruto keeps being that cute I will not be able to control myself. At least I am not getting all horny around him, like when I would get all horny after school back in the day. I have no idea why, but he turns me on so much. Shit. Now I am all horny. Wow, he got me hard with hardly any thought about him. Who knew he had such strong control over me._

Kiba turned the knobs to make the shower cold. He nearly died of shock from the sudden change in temperature, and something else of his did die down. He scrubbed his head with shampoo, and conditioner. Conditioner may not be manly, but even the toughest guys have to have smooth, good looking hair. He soaped up, and avoided certain areas to prevent a little excitement from _someone_. He rinsed off, grabbed his towel, and dried off.

_I wonder how big he is. He is probably high average to a little above average. I wonder how far I could get it down my throat. My gag reflex is not that active. I wonder how far he could manage to get me down. _

Kiba dressed in a gray t-shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans. He opened the bathroom door to see Naruto completely bundled up in the covers.

_Gosh darn it. Now I have to remake the bed. _

"Naruto," Kiba shook him gently, "time for you to shower now."

"Noooo." Naruto groaned, and snuggled further into the blanket mass.

"Yeees. Now get up."

"Never!"

"Naruto get up." Kiba said sternly.

"Nmph."

"Naruto get your ass up!"

"Nnno."

Kiba grabbed Naruto's legs, and pulled him off the bed, and away from the warm sheets.

"Now go take a shower, I will make you breakfast, and then I have to pick up Akamaru's medication."

"Hmm? Where is Akamaru anyway?"

"He is at a friend's house, he will be back today. Now go shower."

"Hmph." Naruto stood up, and went into the bathroom.

Kiba went to the kitchen, and started making an omelette for Naruto. He could make awesome omelettes. Oh yeah. He skillfully flipped it over.

Naruto came in just as Kiba set his meal on a plate. He sat down, and took a bite. It was perfectly cooked throughout.

"I could not find any more orange shirts so I wore this red sweater."

"That is fine, just do not spill anything on it."

"I will try not to." Naruto laughed.

"Good," Kiba grabbed his wallet, "I have to go pick up Akamaru's medication now."

"Okay, bye."

Kiba was walking to the door when someone knocked. Naruto looked back.

_I wonder who that is._

Kiba answered the door. Naruto heard some laughing, and loud talking. Now he was curious. He wanted to know who was at the door, and what they were talking about. He scarfed down the omelette, and ran to the door. He pushed Kiba aside, to reveal Ino. Ino seemed to be smirking, while Kiba had his eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ino laughed.

"What do you want?" Kiba glared.

"I have something to talk over with you two." Ino pushed her way in, and sat on the couch.

Kiba grumbled, shut the door and sat down. Naruto quickly followed.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I should be the one asking questions. Like, what were you two doing last night?" Ino grinned evilly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"I think you know awfully too well. Maybe I should play this tape to help you remember." Ino held up a tape.

"W-what? You-"

"Oh that's right. I video taped you two last night. I have it all recorded."

"I will just destroy it."

"I have plenty of backups, and if you do try, then I will just have to show it to everyone. That means, I will show it to your family, Kiba, and I will show it to Sasuke, Naruto."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh just for you two to have sex in front of me." Ino smiled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"WE CAN NOT DO THAT!" Kiba shouted.

"You two seemed perfectly able last night."

"We did not even do anything!" Kiba sent a death glare to her.

"Yeah, nothing except confess your love to each other, and cuddle in bed."

Naruto was sitting there red as a tomato. He had no idea that anyone knew, but he could NOT let Sasuke see this. He did not want to be known as a cheater for this one thing.

"Why the hell were you recording us anyway?"

"I, as a yaoi fangirl, have yaoi senses, and when they tingle, yaoi is, or is going to occur somewhere. I followed it here."

"...Well if you recorded the whole thing, then you should know exactly why we can not...ya know..." Kiba said a little uncomfortable.

Ino smirked. "No I do not know. Please tell me what you mean." Ino really just wanted to hear what terminology he would use.

"You know! Like...make love, and stuff..."

Ino smiled.

_Awww!!!!!!_

"Well, fine. Then you two will have to kiss and makeout in front of me, and my camera everday, but you have to do dirty things."

"There is no way-" Kiba started.

"Fine, but you can not show anyone anything!" Naruto said with his head hung low.

"Deal! Now you two...kiss!" Ino brought out her camera.

Kiba rolled his eyes, and turned to face Naruto.

Naruto was still blushing, and ran up to Ino, and whispered something in her ear.

Ino smiled. "I understand."

"What did he say?" Kiba asked.

"Well I have to be going now, bye." Ino quickly dashed out of there.

"What did you say?"

"It does not matter, don't you have to pick up Akamaru's medicine?"

Kiba thought for a minute. "Yeah, well I will be back soon."

"Kay, bye."

With that Kiba walked out the front door. Naruto watched the door close. He was in Kiba Inuzuka's house all by himself. He was going to have fun.

He went to Kiba's bedroom, and looked under the bed. He found a couple of shirts, pants, and some underwear under there. He looked under the mattress, and pulled out gay porn.

_Wow Kiba. So much for "can't be gay." You are basically flaunting it. Everyone looks for it under the mattress._

Naruto went through Kiba's drawers. Basic things, socks, underwear, some clothes. However, this drawer was locked. What could possibly be in there? He dug around through the drawers until he found a keychain with a ton of keys. Well that was perfect. He tried every key on the drawer until one of them worked.

He opened the drawer, and found a diary, and, Naruto laughed, _that._ He took the diary, and opened it. He flipped through some pages, until he reached the end. Kiba really filled that thing up. He started at the first page. After a few pages, Naruto came across some interesting information.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the training grounds today. Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all there. I totally beasted. Akamaru got a little hurt though. I could have sworn Shikamaru was staring at me. He was so hot and sweaty, and he took off his jacket, and only had his fishnet shirt on. I could barely control myself. I almost pounced on him right there. I think he knew, and was doing it on purpose. Maybe he likes me too. I hope he does. I think I love him. Hope tomorrow will be even better than today._

_Love,_

_Kiba_

_Aw, Kiba liked Shika? They would have made a cute couple. I wonder what happened._

Naruto kept reading till the end. He picked up some things about dogs, and how Kiba was realizing that he liked Naruto. He put the diary back, and locked the drawer. Naruto decided he would explore the guest rooms with the keys. He unlocked the first few. They all looked exactly alike. They had a nice red sheeted bed, light brown walls, their own bathroom, and a walk in closet. He kept opening rooms. All of them were the same. He only had one room left. He knew that this room was not the same. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was the only door that was facing the hall entrance, and that it was a different color, and had weird designs etched into it, but that was not the point. He unlocked the door, and opened it. It was very...party-y. There was a disco ball, black lights, a giant bed, dark colors, and a hot tub. After a little thought, he decided to take a blacklight, and shine it on some things. He had heard somewhere that bodily fluids shine in it. He took it to Kiba's room.

After turning off some lights, he turned on the blacklight. He carefuly inspected the comforter. It was clean. He stripped the sheets, and looked closely. There was a little stuff on the mattress cover. He then grabbed the clothes from under the bed, and inspected them. There were big splotches on some of the shirts, and some dripple on the pants, but nothing on the underwear. He went to the dresser, and inspected the socks. With no surprise, he found some with splotches on the inside. He inspected the underwear. They all mostly seemed clean. A few had some little specks here and there, but nothing big. Then he came across one that was covered in them. It was a big glowing underwear! That is when he knew, he found Kiba's jizz rag. Hahaha, gross. Naruto put everything back where it was, and brought the blacklight back to its place. He locked all the doors again, and put the keys back.

Right when he put the keys back, Kiba came home. Kiba had a bag of medicine in one hand, and some food in the other. He kicked the door shut, and Naruto quickly came up to him. He looked like he was ready to say something, when his expression changed. Something was wrong.

His phone rang.

* * *

**Oh noo!**

**I think I went too vulgar, and weird for this story.**

**I know this is kind of turning all not sad, and lemony, and stuff, but it is not my fault.**

**My friend is pushing her lemony influence on me. **

**Oh well.**

**It is a kind of happier thing for now.**

**At least it is taking a turn. **

**Dun dun dun!**

**I really do not mind Ino, but she can be a bitch.**

**Also, I like kibanaru, and kibashika!**

**Yay.**

**Anyway, I should update soon enough. **

**Tell me your thoughts on whats going on, and if you like the kibanaru things.**

**Review!**


	8. Imagining Thoughts

**Hello!**

**It has been a while since I have updated!**

**My birthday was Saturday, and I have aged another year!**

**:O**

**How interesting!**

**I have no idea what to write for my story.**

**This story may randomly seem crazy, depressed, or strange. **

**Do not worry! I am going to get back into the right "mood"...eventually.**

**Well now, I am going to try and write something that may have been what I was planning on writing before.**

**:P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly dropped to his pant pocket, and he drew out his phone. He looked at the lit up screen that had the words "Sasuke" written on it. He paused for a minute, and thought over what he was doing. His thumb slid between the top of the phone, and the bottom, and he flipped it open. Naruto slowly moved the phone to his ear, and his gaze was fixated at a spot on the floor.

Naruto held a silent pause. "Hello."

"Na-ruto?" The voice on the other line sounded fuzzy, and distant.

"Yes." Naruto's voice was firm, and solid.

"Whe-re are y-ou?" The phone was cutting out some of the words.

"I could ask the same question."

"I wa-nt to come f-ind you."

"Why now?"

"Naru-to, come on. Don't be li-ke this." Sasuke's voice was not cutting out as much, but it still sounded distant.

"You left me, and my house was destroyed, why should I just let you come and pick me up like nothing happened?"

"What happened to the hou-se?"

"Like you don't know."

"I swear I don't."

"It was broken into, and completely demolished. Are you happy now that you caused that?"

"I had nothing to do with that."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You just deserted me, no goodbyes, no nothing."

"It's more complicated than that, just hear me out, and tell me were you are. It will be okay, I promise."

"Well, right now your promises don't mean much to me." Naruto closed his phone, and tucked it back in his pocket.

Naruto looked up at Kiba with a saddened look, and he walked back to the kitchen.

Kiba stood awkwardly with the bags, and decided to follow Naruto to the kitchen. He set the bags on the kitchen island, and opened them up. He set everything outside the bag, and folded the bags up. He stored the bags in his cabinet just in case he needed to use them for some reason. He glanced at the moping Naruto occasionally. Naruto had been staring at the counter in deep thought for a while now, and Kiba had nearly put everything away. When Kiba had finally put everything away, he leaned against the kitchen island, and stared at Naruto's face.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm here." Kiba said quietly.

"I just don't know what to do." Naruto rested his chin in his hand.

"What did he want?" Kiba stared at the tabletop too.

"He wanted to know where I was so he could explain I guess."

"Ah...do you want to talk to him?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes and no. I just feel strange. I mean he up and left me, but I do love him still."

"You could give him the chance." Kiba painfully chocked out.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless you don't want me to." Naruto lifted his eyes, and stared into Kiba's.

"Whatever makes you happy." Kiba fake smiled.

"Hm. I guess I will talk to him, but he is not getting off easy, and I will only do it if he calls me first."

"Interesting," Kiba turned and put a green bell pepper on a cutting board, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto got off the stool, and left for Kiba's room.

Kiba seeded the pepper, and started to chop it up.

Naruto hurried into Kiba's room, and belly-flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. There was too much going on, and he was completely confused. He had to sort this all out. He was still in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke had completely screwed him over, and left him for some unknown reason, and then his house was completely destroyed, and he had to use an emergency line, and put distress on Kiba. He also was in love with Kiba. Kiba had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go, and has taken care of him for this whole time, while slowly developing a romantic relationship. However, Naruto was still in a relationship with Sasuke, well he guessed they were still together, and Kiba said he could not really be gay because of his family. It just was not the best situation to be in.

Naruto let out a guilty whimper. If he took Sasuke back, it would seem like he had just used Kiba for an emotional thrill until he got his lover back, and the whole time he was there, he just mooched off of Kiba. If he took Kiba, if he could take Kiba, he would have to deal with the issues of his family, and all the anti-homosexuality, and all the time, and memories made with Sasuke would just be ripped apart. There was no right answer, and both choices had their consequences. Of course he could just be single, but he would have to take the big consequences of both choices, and then end up alone, and make both Sasuke, and Kiba unhappy. His life was sucking majorly right now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to live with his decision for the rest of his life, and right now neither choice seemed like a good one. Sure, they had their benefits, and consequences, but what he was really losing was himself. Now that wasn't worth it.

Kiba was cooking vegetables in a pan, and had some chicken in the oven. He was confused by the whole situation as well. There really was not much he could do except sit back, and help Naruto out. He stirred the vegetables around with a wooden spoon. There was no denying that he loved Naruto with all his heart, and that Naruto had really grown on him, but if they were together, he didn't know how to work it all out. There was no way he could hide from his family forever so he would have to tell them all that news, which was not in his favor. Then of course there was Sasuke. No one knows when or where he could pop up, and he did not want to have to handle an angry possessive Sasuke. He also did not know Naruto as well as he would like to. Sure he knew some basic facts, and some things here and there, but he did not have a true grasp on who Naruto was, and what his life was like. Kiba wished he could have the knowledge and experience of Naruto that Sasuke had, then he would know exactly what to say and do. Really, it did not matter to him what Naruto did, as long as he was happy.

Naruto had nearly fallen asleep with all the time he had his eyes closed, but a voice made an abrupt, "Dinner!"

Naruto lazily got up, and shuffled to the kitchen to sit on a stool. There was a plate of vegetables, and chicken set out in front of him. Naruto picked up the shining fork, and stabbed into a carrot, and the juices began to pour out.

Kiba poked and prodded his food, before he started to talk. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied softly.

"Are you going to meet with Sasuke?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to talk to Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"It's just really complicated." Naruto lifted the carrot to his mouth, and nibbled on it.

"I know, but life is never easy, is it?" Kiba let out a half-hearted smirk.

"I guess not."

They sat in silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts, and sometimes taking nibbles on the food. Before they knew it, hours had passed, they were still eating, and it was almost time for them to go to bed. They blinked back to reality, and realized that it was, in fact, very late, and they needed to get to bed.

"Just throw your food away, and put the dishes in the sink." Kiba said as he scraped his plate.

Naruto followed what he did, and they both went back to Kiba's room. Kiba brushed is teeth as Naruto got dressed, and then Naruto brushed his teeth as Kiba got dressed. Naurto walked out of the bathroom with his head down.

"Can I, uh, sleep in a guest room tonight? I just want to be alone to think."

"Oh, um sure." Kiba fished for his keys, and unlocked a guest room, and opened the door for Naruto. Naruto smiled gratefully, and went inside, closed the door, and locked it. He snuggled between the covers.

Kiba trudged back to his room, and closed his own door. He put his keys away, and got in his bed. He let out a deep sigh. The bed felt so lonely, and cold without Naruto there. He really wished he could talk to Naruto about this without coming off as a control freak stalker. Unfortunately for him, it was nearly impossible. Kiba stared at the blackness of his eyelids, and imagined what life would be like with Naruto. Their first date, first kiss, moving in together, their first time, having kids, being happy. All these good thoughts drifted him off to sleep.

Naruto, however, was kept up by his thoughts. He kept remembering his good times with Sasuke, and all the reasons he loved him, but then Kiba, and false memories would start to push Sasuke out of his head. Neither of them would leave him alone, and he knew he had a big decision to make. The least he could do was give them both a chance to prove themselves to him. Well, it seemed kind of unfair, because Sasuke left him, and wanted to repatch or who knows what, and Kiba was always helpful, and wanted to just be with him. They were on different grounds, but neither had an advantage over the other. Everything seemed unfair now, and he would be kept up distressing over it all until he passed out.

* * *

**Phew!**

**Well, that seemed kind of "in the mood."**

**Hopefully, it has not changed too much.**

**I might start updating more regularly again. **

**School started a while ago, and now I have it kind of planned out so I can fit in some story writing time. :P**

**Poor Naruto, and Kiba.**

**I am not really caring about Sasuke right now. **

**:|**

**yupyup!**

**Review!**


	9. The Road

**Well, I am not in a wonderful mood,**

**But that means a better story I suppose.**

**I do not really know any plan for this story.**

**I will just write what I feel is right,**

**Hopefully, it all turns out.**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up to a sunny morning that did not seem as happy to him. It was as if he was covered in something that dulled out the rest of the world. His eyes were cloudy and his head hurt. Blonde strands of hair clung to his head from sweat. His body felt heated, like he was wearing a body suit. His eyes were like orbs, open to the world, yet distant to reality. After staring at the unchanging ceiling, he reluctantly got out of bed, and trudged over to the closet. He opened it and found a few clothes. Naruto pulled on the clothes, not caring to take them off correctly, and they made a mini commotion in the closet, and he turned to the bathroom to take a shower. He grasped the handle and turned it slowly and smoothly. He was in no rush.

Naruto closed the door and locked it. The bathroom was smaller, but completely functional. He turned on the shower and held his hand under the stream until the water was an appropriate temperature. He shed off his pajamas like a second skin, and stepped in the shower. The beats of the shower were not like usual, they were not the sharp arrows that pierced his soul and cleansed it. No, they felt very dull, and just pounded at his soul and increased his agony.

After he was finished, he put on the new clothes and looked in the mirror. He could see his face, but he could not recognize the look in his eyes. Deep inside, they had changed. The windows to his soul showed him something he did not want to see. Naruto quickly averted his eyes and went back into the room. He picked up his phone and stared at it for a while, pondering his decision. He wanted to find a reason to support his idea, and a reason to completely demolish it. He could find neither reason. He went through his contacts and his gaze rested on a single name. Sasuke. His thumb swiped over the call button many times. He was trying to build his courage. Finally, he clicked the button and held the phone to his ear.

-Ring-Ring-Ring-

-click-

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and gentle, he knew what the call was about.

"...I will meet with you."

"Good, we have lots to talk about."

"Yes, but where and when."

"I'm free around 10:30 today, how about that park? You know the one."

"Okay, I suppose."

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Hm." Naruto lowered his phone and pressed end.

Naruto lifted his eyes to the ceiling and his face was bare of emotion. He was afraid of the meeting. He did not know what to say, or what Sasuke would say, and it scared him. A knot formed in his stomach and he felt queasy. He was locked in now. There was no escape. He had to face the truth.

Naruto turned his head to look at the clock. It was 9:30 already. He had a little time to waste, but he had to walk so he needed to be a little time conscience. He decided to go eat a light breakfast quickly. He opened his door and walked as silently as he could so he would not wake up Kiba. The last thing Naruto needed was Kiba to get all involved. Naruto opened the pantry and got out a box of cereal. He poured it in the bowl and poured in some milk. He put away the ingredients and started to eat. It felt good and somewhat calming to have the chill of the milk go down his tongue and into his stomach. The milk cooled his center, where all the tension and his nerves were starting a bonfire. He was so nervous that he actually started to tremble. Naruto hoped it would subside before he met with Sasuke.

Naruto finished, and stared into the reflective bowl, and stared at himself. He wished there was something he could see in there that would tell him the answers, but there was not. He put the bowl by the sink, and checked his phone. It was already 10. _Did I really waste all that time?_ Naruto quickly opened the front door and went on his way to the park.

It was a little ways off from Kiba's house. Maybe 15 or 20 minutes if he took his time. He slowly walked down the streets and sidewalks. His gaze stayed just a few feet in front of him. He knew where he was going, but wanted to feel like there was a chance he could get lost and run from the situation. A gentle breeze blew his hair softly, and calmed him down a bit.

There was still so much to fear, many questions unanswered. Some he did not want answers to. All he really wanted was acceptance, and a path. A path he could easily follow, and not feel tinges of regret or remember things he tried to suppress. A road filled with surprises and little presents all along the way. All the way to a destination of peace, an eternal peace where nothing is holding him to the physical reality anymore. Where there is no feeling and no thought, just pure, raw emotion. A place where contentment existed and everything was balanced. A place where no darkness could be found, where light shone infinitely and all spiritual energies combined to become one eternal being. A being of wonder.

Before he knew it, he was at the park. A recognizable area with maybe a few people near it, but only to visit a vendor or to pass by. A blanket of memories existed within the area, it was the first place of Naruto's quest for eternal happiness, but now it was just flooding his head with memories that saddened him. He sat in a swing, and looked at the little rocks beneath his feet. Sasuke was supposed to be his wonderful partner, his knight in shining armor, but it just was not turning out that way. He had given up hope. Naruto knew he made up his mind about everything, but he was still looking back at it, and tried to step in Sasuke's shoes, but it would not be fair to leave out Kiba's point of view. There was no other choice.

Naruto checked his phone. It was 10:45. Sasuke was late. He was never late when they were happier together. Before he left, and stranded Naruto physically and emotionally. Naruto could not help but feel a bit worried. The worry was overcome by dissatisfaction though. Naruto already had his doubts about everything, and when he finally got the guts to meet up, Sasuke bailed again.

The sound of crunching rocks perked Naruto's ears. He turned to see Sasuke walking in his direction. A wave of relief washed over him, and he watched Sasuke make his way in front of the swings.

Naruto swallowed. "Hello."

"Hello, Naruto."

"...so."

"I guess you're wondering why I left. I really have no excuses or stupid lies so I will straight out tell you. I was testing to see how much you loved me, and if you would fight for me if I left. It got a little out of hand, but I had nothing to do with that, and he was severely reprimand-"

"Wait, so you're telling me this was all just a _test_?" Naruto gave an incredulous look.

"Yes, I know it was really stupid, but I-"

"STUPID? Of course it was! Who do you think you are! I had someone destroy all my-our belongings for a test!"

"Well, that wasn't my idea. I don't know why you are so mad at me, you did not even try to seek me out! You showed no emotions at all! You were just upset."

"How would you know? You weren't there. I cried my eyes out forever because of some stupid thing you thought would prove something to you. You knew I loved you, and you abused it."

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes meekly. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty stupid idea. I'm sorry. I will never do it again. I don't know why I questioned your love, I know you love me."

"I really don't know what to say." Naruto stared off into the forest.

"I know, you shouldn't have to say anything. I'm sorry I was so stupid. Will you please take me back?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his face grimaced with pain. He felt like he could think forever, and never have to say a word. Things would be better off that way. No one would be hurt, everything would just stay still for all eternity. However, he had to do what was needed. His eyes were already pouring water, and his eyelids were red and swollen.

"No. I'm sorry, just no. I can't. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." Naruto got up and ran away following the path back.

His mind was whirling, and everything seemed backwards. He could hear Sasuke call from the distance, but he ignored it and ran. All his mind could focus on right now was retracing his steps and getting to a safe place where he could escape his pain. With every hard land he felt all his emotions start to move up his throat, getting ready to just pour out. He was going to have an explosion of emotions right on the street, and he needed to get back quickly.

With his eyes blurry, he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going anymore. Deep inside, he knew where he was going, like a bird migrating south for the winter. He did not know what it was, but it was guiding him. He could still hear Sasuke's distant cries ringing in his ears. Nothing was important right now. He was just a mess. What he did was done, and there was no turning back. He cut it off with Sasuke, and left himself an open door of adventure and hope. Within the tunnel of a burning hell, there was a light just at the end. He could barely see it, but that is where he was running with all the energy he had left.

Kiba's house came into sight, and Naruto made a mad dash for the door. He opened it and slammed it shut. He knew he could finally rest here. His head and legs felt heavy, and he was out of breath. He just fell to the floor and cried all the emotion out of himself. Time seemed to slow, and an almost sense of serenity fell over Naruto. His head was pounding, and he still could not think clearly. He didn't even bother to try and open his eyes, they were too swollen and sore anyway. The sounds of the house and the earth rumbled on the floor and into his head, with his ear like a funnel. Suddenly things became more clear. Maybe this was his path, a road to the place of eternal peace. A way to become happy. The path he has been looking for all of his life.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**It really had me in there,**

**my life and emotions were written in the story.**

**It helps to vent with writing I suppose.**

**I just hope I can overcome this like Naruto does in the story.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
